


come rain or shine

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/Submissive, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hina makes a mess of Ohkura.





	come rain or shine

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (wet messy dirty).

If Ohkura were a cat, he would constantly have his back end sticking up, begging for attention. This is the position he takes now as a human, kneeling on the floor with his face pressed down, his neck bared. Hina leans down to push his hair out of the way, running a single finger along the back of his neck, grinning at the way he shivers.

“I’ve missed you,” Hina whispers, and Ohkura makes a tiny mewling voice in the back of his throat. “I’m going to spend all night reacquainting myself with your gorgeous body.”

Ohkura says nothing, but Hina knows that he’s pleased. Ohkura has a rather large ego for a sub and Hina knows just how to stroke it to keep him obedient. He’s only had to punish Ohkura a few times, and those were rare instances when Ohkura was feeling ornery and sought it out by purposely being defiant. It’s not about pain with them; Hina deeply enjoys making Ohkura his property and Ohkura takes it as a form of worship.

“Up, Tacchon,” Hina says, using a low, controlled voice, and Ohkura blinks at him as he lifts his head. Hina’s hand is still on the back of his neck, guiding him until he’s kneeling upright. “I’d like to make a mess of you tonight.”

The corners of Ohkura’s face lift up into a small smile; he loves getting dirty. “Thank you, Master.”

The respectful term has Hina inhaling sharply, fingers itching to begin. It’s not in his nature to go slow and he doesn’t even try, hands cupping Ohkura’s jaw before dropping to his neck and collarbone. Then a pesky shirt blocks his path and Ohkura helpfully lifts his arms as Hina pulls it off. He used to have Ohkura just wait for him naked, but Hina enjoys the act of undressing him, like he’s opening a present.

The newly exposed skin calls the attention of his mouth as well, his hands dropping to splay on Ohkura’s chest while he presses his lips to Ohkura’s shoulder. Ohkura makes a soft noise as he breathes in and Hina tightens his grip, becoming frustrated at the dryness of Ohkura’s skin despite its smooth texture.

He prefers it much wetter, slick and slippery, so much that they can’t stay still when they’re pressed together. But he doesn’t want to ruin any _more_ of Ohkura’s clothes, so he moves on to Ohkura’s lower half and kisses his way down Ohkura’s chest as he slides the fabric down his legs. He palms the backs of Ohkura’s thighs on his way back up and it’s more of the same, smooth yet dry, but now he has a whole canvas to work with and lifts his head to meet Ohkura’s eyes.

They’re soft, gentle, trusting and longing for more, relishing in the attention that Hina is giving him. Hina leans in to kiss him briefly on the lips, feeling their dryness as well, and the next thing he touches is the bottle of lubricant he’d placed next to him. It’s marketed as liquid silk, two of Hina’s favorite things combined into one bottle, and it rubs nicely between Hina’s fingers, his nerves already tingling at feeling this all over Ohkura’s body.

He starts with his neck, fingers reaching up to spread the substance on his jaw as well, then coating his shoulders. Ohkura arches and moans at the pressure and Hina makes a note to massage him properly later, but not right now. Next are Ohkura’s arms, first the right and then the left, and Hina pays careful attention to his fingers and between them.

Ohkura’s muscles feel better under his slick skin; Hina can hardly keep his hands off of the parts he’d already lubed. He tells himself he can touch all he wants when he’s done, moving on to Ohkura’s chest and back, consistently scooping more lube into his hands when he runs out. Ohkura tenses when Hina’s fingers bump his nipples and Hina takes a second to tweak them lightly, cherishing the sound Ohkura makes. There will be more of this later as well.

“On your feet,” Hina commands, and Ohkura practically jumps into a standing position, his back straight and cock jutting out. Naturally he’s hard, plump and enticing to Hina’s eyes as he licks his lips and avoids the urge to take it into his mouth. It’s not yet time for that, either.

The fronts of Ohkura’s legs are lubed until they shine, then Hina instructs him to turn around to get the back. This is his favorite part of Ohkura’s body, so he takes his time slicking the backs of his thighs and his ass. It’s easy to dip into the crease, running his fingertips over the puckered hole that jumps at the touch, then cupping Ohkura’s balls that tighten as he rubs them.

“Down,” Hina says, lubing Ohkura’s back as it is presented to him. Then Hina opens his robe and presses against him, hugging him from behind and groaning at the way Ohkura’s skin feels sliding against his bare chest.

His hands slip around Ohkura’s waist for the last section, Ohkura leaning back into his embrace as Hina smears lube down past his hips and finally on his cock. Ohkura always comes quickly the first time, arching as Hina wraps slick fingers around him and doesn’t waste any time. His other hand pinches Ohkura’s nipples again, and it happens so fast that Ohkura’s voice can’t keep up, choking on his moans as Hina fists him as fast as he can.

Ohkura’s body jerks when he comes, sliding nicely in Hina’s arms as Hina aims the release upwards and groans at the way it streaks Ohkura’s shiny skin. Ohkura gasps for air, his body falling limp, though Hina knows he’s watching him rub the semen onto his chest and stomach.

It’s easy for Hina to lift one of Ohkura’s legs over his elbow, spreading him open for prying fingers that slip right inside him. Ohkura leans his head back on Hina’s shoulder and moans, his body quickly returning to life at the stimulation as Hina goes straight for his prostate.

“You’re going to come again,” Hina hisses into his slick neck, and it’s not an option.

“Yes, Master,” Ohkura replies, his voice all air, and Hina growls his approval into Ohkura’s neck. He wants to bite it, maybe draw some blood and add that to the beautiful mixture of fluids adorning his body, but their jobs won’t allow for any visible markings. Someday.

With his robe out of the way, shucking it completely off and onto the floor, there’s nothing separating Hina’s body from Ohkura’s. Hina groans as his erection slides neatly between the cheeks of Ohkura’s ass. He prods Ohkura a little harder, watching his cock twitch as it’s forced to swell again long before it’s ready.

Then Hina replaces his fingers with his own cock and pulls Ohkura down onto him, filling him in one thrust and revelling in the noises Ohkura makes. He’s quite vocal when he’s being fucked, uncontrollable moans and gasps spilling from his lips with each breath, and Hina eats it up. He snaps his hips upwards with each hard yank of Ohkura’s body back against him, penetrating as deep as possible until he finds that spot and pounds it.

Now Ohkura’s noises are louder, almost screams as his slick body squirms in Hina’s firm grip and tightens around his cock. He’s close, frustratingly close because this is the hardest way to make him come, though Hina has perfected the technique by now.

“Catch it in your hand,” Hina growls into his ear. “And rub it onto your face.”

“Y-yes, Master,” Ohkura sputters, his arm shaking as he reaches down to touch himself, and it’s not from Hina’s sharp rhythm at all. His noises become more piercing as he tugs on his cock, covering the head with his other hand, and Hina has to thrust harder to push through the constricting muscles of Ohkura’s body as he comes again.

He watches Ohkura follow his orders, rubbing circles on his forehead and cheeks like he’s applying face cream, and it’s so _hot_ that Hina can’t stop himself from moving faster. He comes with a low grunt, pulsing deep inside Ohkura and instantly pulling out to push his fingers back in. He feels the mess he left behind and it takes him higher, making him push with a little more force until Ohkura whines from the pressure.

Then a clap of thunder sounds, followed by the unmistakable sound of rain, and Hina grins against Ohkura’s smooth face as he presses a kiss to his cheek, followed by a lick. “Want to play outside?”

Ohkura just nods, biting his lip playfully until Hina urges it out of his teeth. They kiss slowly, lazily, and deeply with Hina’s tongue instantly meshing with Ohkura’s, and another clap of thunder has them both shuddering. It’s difficult to get a good handle on Ohkura’s wholly lubricated body, but Hina manages to pick him up and carry him outside to the small fenced-in yard that’s only big enough for a lounge chair.

The fence is wood and shields them well enough, though it’s raining so hard that nobody would see them anyway. Hina lays Ohkura down on the lounge chair and stretches out on top of him, the warm summer rain quickly dampening his hair and prickling his entire backside as he returns to kissing the other man. Ohkura’s hair plasters to his forehead and damn he looks good wet, the water drops beading on his skin as the liquid silk washes away.

Ohkura’s natural smoothness remains, and Hina can’t keep his hands off of him as their bodies rub together in the rain. Hina starts to harden again and Ohkura spreads his thighs invitingly, his own hands lifting to touch Hina for the first time, and Hina lets him. Their kiss naturally breaks as Hina’s mouth drifts downward, latching onto the pulse point on Ohkura’s throat that stretches for him.

Hina’s cock finds its way back inside Ohkura’s body and it’s better this time, guided by the remains of his prior release that has an obscene squishing noise accompanying the rain falling all around them. He fucks Ohkura slowly, going deeper instead of faster, and Ohkura’s nails dig into his back as he arches beneath him.

Suddenly Ohkura spreads his legs even wider and Hina knows he’s hitting his prostate, sending Ohkura’s head back and pulling a moan from his throat that’s a little too loud, but hopefully covered up by the rain. Hina could last all night like this, but stamina isn’t his goal right now and thus he races for his own finish, coming deep inside Ohkura yet again.

His second orgasm hits him harder than the first, and he’s still in a daze as he mouths Ohkura’s neck and chest, steadily moving downward. Ohkura’s cock is interested again, which has Hina growling in approval.

“Insatiable whore,” he says, pressing the words into Ohkura’s belly.

“Only for you, Master,” Ohkura replies, and Hina can see the smirk on his face without looking.

Hina gives Ohkura a quick lick on the tip, enough to make him jerk, but continues down to where his come is leaking out of him. He laps it up, taking his time to work his way toward the stretched hole, which twitches under his tongue as Hina licks as far inside as he can. Ohkura’s squirming, his thighs tensing under Hina’s hands that hold them open, and the noises spilling from Ohkura’s lips turn into whimpers.

Once he’s cleaned Ohkura up enough, Hina drags his lips up the crease between his thigh and groin and licks the length of his cock. Ohkura cries out, clearly trying to be quiet and failing, but the rain has raged into a full-on storm and Hina can barely hear him over the angry clouds rumbling above them. They’re both drenched, Hina’s hair falling all around his face as he leans over Ohkura’s cock and slowly takes him into his mouth, pinning down his hips to prevent any unsolicited assistance.

“Ah, fuck yeah,” Ohkura gasps, and Hina loves how Ohkura unleashes his filth when he’s getting head. “Suck me, Master, please. Want to feel… yeah.”

He’s arching and writhing and Hina can’t help but to give him what he wants, sucking him all the way down and swallowing around the head. Ohkura cries out with an unintelligible combination of syllables, shaky fingers raking through Hina’s wet hair as Hina starts to move back and forth. He’s not trying to draw this out either, wanting to taste Ohkura as soon as possible as the grand finish to this scene.

“Shingo,” Ohkura says, so far gone that he forgets his role, his hand tightening in Hina’s hair. “Just like that, fuck. I’m gonna come so hard.”

His thighs tremble and Hina’s pushed upwards by the force of his arch, practically levitating off the chair as his cock pulses and spurts onto Hina’s tongue. Hina holds it in his mouth, letting the softening flesh slip out as he scoots back up Ohkura’s body and kisses him hard, sharing his orgasm with him. A good amount of it seeps out past their lips, but Hina licks it up after a while.

They’re both panting heavily, soaked to the bone and a little cold, but still grinning happily as they hold onto each other and ride out the storm.


End file.
